globemcfandomcom-20200216-history
Hamburg
Hamburg is a German town which acts as the capital of the German half of Dietsland. Beginnings Hamburg was founded on July 18th, 2019 by BananaManCan. It started out as just a small town with an average of 2 people in the town. Hamburg joined Prussia-Norway that same day, but still remained quite small for quite some time. Banana took a break from the server for about a week, but by the time he had gotten back, his nation was dissolved, so that meant Hamburg was nationless. Banana then got enough gold to found his own German Nation, which was called the German Empire. This nation was short lived, but it was one of the three Germanies, and thus played a key role in unification. Endertainer, the leader of Deutschland, took notice of this, and asked Banana if he would like to join Deutschland, to which he accepted Unifying Germany Banana grew Hamburg quite a bit at this point, as it now had a population of 3 people, and took up a sizable chunk of Schleswig-Holstein. Banana became quite good friends with Endertainer, and they both helped to grow their nation. After a while, Endertainer had to leave, as he had to attend college, and so he left Banana in charge of Deutschland. This was the opportunity Banana needed in order to finally unite Germany. He talked things over with M00N_M4N, the leader of Deutsches Reich, and they came up with the compromise in which Germany would be united under the Reich, but the Reich also had to remove it's Nazi identity in favor of a monarchist one. Deutsches Reich Hamburg remained a part of the Reich for quite some time. During this period, Banana created an outpost in Frankfurt, which wouldn't have anyone living there until recently. Shortly after MJ built the Kiel Canal right outside of Hamburg, Banana was quick to claim right up to the canal, and the end of that canal remains part of Hamburg to this day. Hamburg would also grow quite significantly during this period too, and a new museum was constructed to show all of the history of the region. Eventually a schism would occur in Germany which would lead to a national divide, and thus the German Civil War. Hamburg would then leave the Reich, hoping to remain an independent city until the nation reunited. German Civil War That plan, however, did not work out when 420mrsandman, who used to be a resident of Hamburg, and was at this point leader of the Bund, offered Banana the position of leader of the bund, in exchange for joining his side. Banana accepted this offer, and thus Hamburg became the capital of the bund. The Reich would eventually fall, and Germany would reunite under the Bund, which was now called Germany. The Republic Banana had ordered a new building to be constructed outside Hamburg, which would become the German National Hall. It would be where the Bundestag, the new German Parliament, would meet. Hamburg's population grew rapidly, as at this point it had 8 people, and was for a while the most populous town in the world. UniverseHopper, a citizen of Hamburg and friend of Banana would then go on to build the famous BurgerCoaster which would loop around Hamburg. This attraction became quite popular, as many people came to Hamburg just to ride it. Sadly, the coaster had to be torn down because it was just too ugly. BananaManCan, Danithedog, and Captain_Seagloof started having private meetings to discuss the possibility of a German-Dutch unified state. Once everything worked out, unification came. Dietsland On November 16th, 2019, in the German National Hall in Hamburg, Germany and the Netherlands had united to form the new dual monarchy of Dietsland. Hamburg would become the capital of the Kingdom of Germany. Danithedog then gave Hamburg 900 gold in order to claim most of the German National Hall. Hamburg is still one of the most populous towns in the world, after only recently being surpassed by Albion, and has plentiful sights to see. Category:Towns Category:Towns in Europe